death_battle_but_its_dbxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Man VS Bomberman
Mega Man VS Bomberman is the Third episode of DEATH BATTLE! But it's DBX, featuring Mega Man from the series of the same name and Bomberman from the series of the same name in a fight between two youthful powerful robots. Description This battle of boys with bombs and bullets will decide who is the real man in the ring. Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Today, two experts of destruction and masters of terrain will fight to the bitter end. Mega Man, the Blue Bomber. Boomstick: And White Bomber, the Bomberman. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstck. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Mega Man (*Cues: Megaman 2 - Wily Stage 1 (Symphony)*) Wiz: In the year 200X, a new age of robotics was dawning, heralded by Dr. Thomas Light, and his partner, Dr. Albert Wily. Together, they planned to launch mankind into a new age of prosperity. Boomstick: So, they made a bunch of Robot Masters to do things too dangerous for people, like cutting down trees, bringing down buildings, and... being cold. Wiz: However, jealous of Dr. Light's increasing notoriety- Boomstick: And beard growing skills! Damn, look at that thing. I could take a nap in that shit. Wiz: -Dr. Wily stole all of Light's robots and used them to try to take over the world. Boomstick: All except two. Roll, a robo-girl built for housekeeping, and sending feminism back to the 60's... Wiz: ...and Rock, Light's loyal lab assistant and surrogate son. Boomstick: Wily would regret this mistake about ten times over ...give or take. Wiz: After watching his human father fall to ruin over Wily's betrayal, Rock stepped up to take on the burden of saving the world himself. But first, he would have to upgrade into the super fighting robot, called Mega Man. The intro of the Mega Man TV show is shown. Vocalist: Super Fighting Robot! MEGA MAN! (*Cues: Mega Man Cartoon - Intro Theme (Instrumental)*) Wiz: Mega Man's new body is composed of Ceratanium, an alloy lighter and stronger than titanium. Of course. Boomstick: Think that's cool? Well his hand can transform into a long-range cannon called the Mega Buster, a weapon so downright awesome, Rock named himself after it. Now it may look like it just shoots lemons, but one shot can blow through a wall, and if he needs more power Mega Man can charge it up for a devastating blast. Still not enough for you? Alright, well he can transform his other hand into a second Mega Buster and fire both of them at the same time. Sure, using that much power could overheat and even kill him, but nah, what's life without a little risk, and double the fire power? (*Cues: Shadow Man Stage - SSB4*) Wiz: But Mega Man's bread and butter is his Variable Weapons System. With it he can wield any weapon he acquires, including those taken after defeating rogue robot masters. Boomstick: Considering he's beaten over 100 of them, that's a lot of weaponry! He can fire heat seeking Dive Missiles, lock on target with Magnet Missiles, and even fire a swarm of hornets? Who in their right mind would make robot hornets? Wiz: His Metal Blades are buzzsaw bullets made from ceratanium which can cut through almost anything, the Hard Knuckle is a fist that can break down walls, and the Mirror Buster returns energy projectiles back to sender. Boomstick: But when he wants to bust out some real firepower, he has the Crash Bomb, a timed explosive which sticks to walls and enemies faster than the girl who says she loves you on the first date. Wiz: And fully charged, his Atomic Fire has the potential to reach temperatures hotter than the surface of the sun. Boomstick: He can stop time with the... Time Stopper, but can't use other weapons while it's active, and he can even create black holes! ''' Wiz: Well, sort of. A real black hole is fueled by consuming matter and evaporates only when all matter around it has been swallowed up. However, the black hole that Mega Man fires from his Black Hole Bomb have a definitive life span and can be sealed in concrete. It may not be a legitimate black hole, but it does create an extremely powerful and deadly vacuum. '''Boomstick: So does Roll! He's also got Rush, who's like the best dog ever! You never have to feed him, he never shits on your couch, and he turns into a sweet ass set of armor called the Super Adaptor. (*Cues: Rock Melody - Mega Man 9*) Wiz: Sure wearing the Super Adaptor means Mega Man forfeits all his special weapons, but in exchange he gets a massive boost in physical strength, the ability to fly, and and he can fire his fists like rockets. Boomstick: Mega Man has stopped Wily's plans more than 20 times, he's durable enough to survive the vacuum of space, strong enough to hold up a collapsing castle, and tough enough to jump and shoot like his normal self while on freakin' Jupiter. Wiz: The gravity of which would've made him weigh well over 5 tons. Boomstick: He's also defeated his alternate future self twice! How does that even make any sense? Screw you future! You can't make me wait for me to get there! (*Cues: Mega Man Montage - Video Games Live: Level 2*) Wiz: Mega Man is like a walking arsenal and can carry as many weapons as he likes, however adding too much to his system also seems to affect his behavior, making him more violent and ruthless. So for his own sake, he'll often discard a villain's weaponry after a mission's completion. Boomstick: Oh, what a wuss! Come on, there's nothing wrong with a little bloodlust! The real downside is that his special weapons have limited ammo. Wiz: Even so, Mega Man is an exceedingly adaptable powerhouse. Boomstick: Land, air, sea, space! If a crazy German is trying to take over the world, there's only one man to call; the Mega Man! Cut Man takes out a tire of a car Mega Man's driving. Cut Man: Hey, Mega Man! You're a little low on air! Mega Man: And You're Full Of S***! Cut Man and Mega Man exchange stares. Bomberman (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Boomstick: Bomberman is a psychopathic cyborg slave forced to duel other slaves to the death in dimly-lit maze-like arenas for the entertainment of alien terrorists. Wiz: No, no, not that Bomberman, Boomstick. (*Cues: Classic Mode/Standard Battle (Original) - Bomberman Generation*) Wiz: White Bomber, the Bomberman, an alien robot warrior from the planet Bomber who belongs to an intergalactic police force protecting the galaxy. Boomstick: Oh. Well, his method of saving those planets is blowing the shit out of them, so he's alright with me. Wiz: Right! Bomberman cares little for the environment he is supposedly protecting, making him an unpredictable opponent. Boomstick: Bomberman's answer to every problem is... explosions! Got a locked door? Blow it up! Behind on taxes? Blow them up! Have a naggy wife? Blow her ass up too! His arsenal consists of bombs, bombs, and more bombs, which usually take about two or three seconds to detonate. And while the explosions start off small, they can be upgraded to destroy an entire acre all at once. Plus, he can charge a bomb up to over four times its size for maximum destruction. Wiz: While blasting his way through planet after planet, Bomberman finds numerous power-ups buried beneath the earth. (*Cues: Battle Game - Bomberman Jetters*) Wiz: Bomb Up gives him extra bombs, Accelerator increases his running speed, Armor gives him temporary immunity, the Explosion Expander gives his bombs a power boost, and Bomb Kick and Power Glove let him kick and throw bombs at his own leisure. Boomstick: And when he picks up Super Bombs, you know he means business. I'm talkin' T2: Judgement Day business. Wiz: Bomberman can also hatch and tame wild Rooeys, kangaroo-like creatures which give White Bomber a distinct advantage in battle. Boomstick: Each Rooey has a different ability, though generally they are very fast, have incredibly good jumping skills, can step over bombs, and sacrifice themselves for Bomberman if need be. Kind of like Yoshi. Wiz: Which brings up Bomberman's weakness: his own weapons. If White Bomber's careless, he can easily get caught in his own explosion or trap himself between a wall and his dropped bombs. Boomstick: Yeah, Bomberman's pretty good at blowing shit up, but he's not so hot when it comes to defusing his own explosives, but he's survived through a crap-ton of games, leaving behind many smoldering piles of rubble that used to be planets, towns, and families. Bomberman: I did it! Death Battle FIGHT! KO! Results (*Cues: Marvel VS Capcom Mega Man's Theme*) Boomstick: Yeah, explosions! Wiz: Mega Man is a difficult opponent for anyone to beat, not for brute strength but maneuverability. Mega Man had complete control over the terrain right off the bat, while Bomberman was forced to rely on his power ups for success. Boomstick: Taking the fight into the ground gave Mega Man a huge advantage. Wiz: Even after if it looked like Bomberman took the lead, Mega Man proved he could control his opponent just as much as he can control his environment. Boomstick: Bomberman sure went out with a bang. Wiz: The winner is Mega Man. Video Category:Fights animated by Jetz Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Death Battle But it's DBX Category:Protagonists themed DBBIDBX Category:Heroes themed DBBIDBX Category:'Video Games' themed DBBIDBX Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed DBBIDBX Category:'Mascots' themed DBBIDBX